


Chris X Five

by DINO83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV), Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINO83/pseuds/DINO83
Summary: Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pine and Chris Hardwick all happen to be at this particular convention. They all decide to do a little experiment.





	1. The Gathering

The convention center in New York City is packed to the gills with cosplayers, press, fans and other comicon revelers. Also in the crowd are our Marvel superheroes trying their best to blend in. Chris Hemsworth wore a baseball cap trying to hide his blonde locks. Chris Pratt purposely wore baggy clothes to try and hide his tight body. Chris Pine wore a fake beard and dark glasses to look like your average Joe. Chris Evans manages to dodge the paparazzi and fans by dressing like a hobo. Chris Hardwick wore his usual geeky nerd gear and blended really well with the other geeks. They all slowly made it through the crowd and out to the parking lot to where a van was waiting for them.

"Where is this place you're taking us to, mate?" Chris Hemsworth asked Chris Hardwick as he buckled himself in. The other guys looked on with excitement.

"It's about an hour away...", said Chris Hardwick . "You'll all love this place... Quiet, relaxing and most of all secluded. It's completely private."

Needless to say that all the men are quite anxious about this weekend getaway. It has been a while since all five of them had had a chance to get together. Chris Evans is particularly excited because he is planning on trying out his power bottoming skills on all four men. He has been fucked by Chris Hemsworth while filming the Avengers series, so he knows that he can handle his "huge hammer". He has been fantasizing about what Chris Pine is packing between his legs ever since he saw him as Prince Charming wearing those tight leather pants. He once saw Chris Pratt in the showers at the gym and he really likes the way his cock looked as he was slathering it to its full length and girth. Chris Hardwick is the shortest of all the guys. Now, Chris Evans had been surprised by many a men with smaller stature who turned out to be impressive growers.

It didn't take long before they finally reached their destination. They all got out of the van to take in the sights. The driver confirmed that he would pick them up at the same spot at exactly the same time on Monday. Then he drove away leaving the men to venture up the hill with their gear. 

"Well, men...", says Chris Hardwick. "We'd better get a move on before it starts to get dark."

"First one to reach the top of the hill," Chris Evans says. "Gets to fuck me first!"

"You're on mate!" yells Chris Hemsworth as he makes a mad dash up the hill.

"Not if I get there first!" said Chris Pratt, quickly running after Hemsworth.

"I guess I'd better be going..." quips Chris Pine as he gets going up the hill.

Chris Hardwick was just about to run when Chris Evans suddenly grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Why wait till we get to the top..." Chris Evans says after breaking the kiss. "Let's have a little fun right here."

Clothes were coming off as fast as the two men can manage without falling over and hurting themselves. Chris Evans got down on his knees and started licking Chris Hadwick's balls. 

"Holy fuck!" was all Hardwick managed to say as Evans begins to suck his cock. The more Evans bobbed his head the harder and bigger Hardwick's cock got. Evans released the throbbing cock and managed to almost wrap his hand around it.

"Hot Damn!", Evans blurted out. "I knew it. I tell ya... You little guys never cease to amaze me!" He grabbed the lube out of his backpack and quickly got on all fours. "C'mon, Hardwick... I want that monster in me!"

Hardwick grabs the lube and immediately gets to work on Evans' ass. He spreads a good amount on the quivering asshole and plunges a couple of fingers in. He proceeds scissoring, desperately trying to loosen him up. He inserts another finger and pulls them in and out.

"Alright... enough with the fingers... FUCK ME!" Evans demands, as he lays on top of the clothes. Evans grabs onto his ankles and spreads his legs out to the side.

"Oh, my... " Hardwick manages to say as he walks towards Evans. His hard ten inch cock acting like a divining rod... Leaking and headed right for Evans' twitching asshole. "Your ass is really hungry for cock, isn't it?"

"Shut up and plow me already!" says Evans as he reaches between his legs and spreads his asshole open. "I want that Hardwick cock up my ass!!!"

Hardwick lines up his cock with Evans' wet hole. He is mewling as the head of his cock pops in and starts sliding into this tight hot hole that belongs to everyone's wet dream. He had been lusting after Chris Evans ever since he saw him in that teen parody movie. Now that he's playing Captain America, Evans' body is even more solid and muscular. That perky muscled ass is clenching every inch of Hardwick's cock. "Oh my God... THAT FEELS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"Come on, Hardwick..." says Evans. "Show that ass who's boss..." Evans is trusting his hips upwards, squeezing that huge cock deeper into his fevered hole. "FUCK ME!"

Hardwick grabs hold of Evans' ankles and begins the assault. First he just lets his cock slide in and out of Evans. Slow and steady. Head pops in. Then glides the rest in ever so slowly. Then a quick pulse... Hitting that special spot.

"Come on, Hardwick..." ,says Evans. "Is that all you've..."

Hardwick pics up the pace and starts slam fucking Evans' hole. His biceps bulge as he pulls Evans' ankles out to the sides and up. Forcing Evans to clench his butt muscles and lift his hips upwards. Hardwick leans forward and adjusts himself. With this new angle he can really pound the Captain America star's ass.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yells out Evans as he feels his insides opening up somewhere deeper to accommodate Hardwick's cock which seems to have gotten longer and thicker. "Jesus, Hardwick... How much bigger does that thing get?"

By now Hardwick is so focused. His whole body is centered on his cock, plunging in and out Evans' torrid hole. "YOUR ASS FEELS FUCKING AMAZING!" , says Hardwick. "SO TIGHT... SO TIGHT... OH, FUCK... I'M... I'M GONNA..."

"AAAAH! OH, YES... I WANT IT...", screamed Evans.

"OH, FUCK...", moaned Hardwick. "HERE IT COMES!"

"THAT'S IT... CUM UP MY ASS!", hollers Evans.


	2. Meanwhile, up on the hill...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over an hour since Pratt, Hemsworth and Pine made it up the the top of the hill. They decide to make the most of it.

It's been over an hour since Pratt, Hemsworth and Pine made it to the top of the hill. They unloaded their gear inside the cabin. Hemsworth decided to go ahead and light a fire in the hearth before it got dark. Pratt is pacing back and forth while Pine decided to sit down by the window and finger paint with the dust that's gathered there.

"This is ridiculous...", started Hemsworth. "I am so damn horny... Where the hell is Evans?"

"I don't know about you," says Pratt as he unzips his pants and whips out his hard cock. "But if I don't get to fuck someone soon I'm gonna go nuts!"

Pine quickly runs over to Pratt and drops to his knees. His mouth engulfed Pratt so fast it made his head spin.

"Oh, shit..." moans Pratt. "Wow, Pine... You really know how to use those DICK SUCKING LIPS!"

"I learned from the best...", says Pine before he deep throats Pratt's cock once more.

"Whoever that may be, tell 'em thanks! FUCK THAT FEELS SO G-GOOD!" Pratt manages to say before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I'll be sure to tell my Dad next time I see him." Pine manages to say while licking Pratt's cock up and down.

Hemsworth doesn't waste any time. He gets behind Pratt and yanks down his pants. Hemsworth's strong hands parts the Galaxy star's butt cheeks and proceeds to give him a rigorous rim job! Pratt is completely caught off guard that he almost falls over. He grabs onto the back of Pine and Hemworth's heads, drawing them tighter to his body. Pine choked on Pratt's cock, but decides to keep going. Hemsworth's face is mashed up between Pratt's ass cheeks with his tongue burried up that tight hole.

"OH, FUCK..." Pratt moaned out. "YOU GUYS... OH, MY G-GOD!" Pratt pulls himself out of this "Chris sandwich" reluctantly. "Wait you guys... "

"What's wrong?" asked Pine. "I thought you liked my DSL?"

"Yeah, mate... I was just starting to chow down..." Hemsworth chimed in.

"Oh, God, no. Please don't get the wrong idea." Pratt starts to explain. "It was good... A little too good. I didn't want to cum yet."

"Well... " starts Hemsworth as he begins to take off the rest of his clothing. "What do you want to do now, mate?"

By now Pratt has kicked off his pants and pulled off his t-shirt and sweater. He walks over to the large table. "Lay down on this table and let me ride you..." Hemsworth quickly positions himself on the table, legs dangling off the edge. He reclines and pops himself up on his elbows. Pratt grabs the tube of lube from his bag and slathers Hemsworth's hard cock. He gets on the table and squats over Hemsworth's face. He immediately feels a wet tongue prepping his hole. "Oh, FUCK!" Pratt moans out. "That feels amazing... but I think I'm going need a lot more than just spit to handle your hammer!" Hemsworth grabs the tube of lube and liberally applies it to Pratt's quivering hole. He shoves a couple of fingers in, making the Guardian of the Galaxy hero groan. As soon as he felt he was ready, Pratt positions himself over that hard thick cock pointing straight up towards his wet hole.

"C'mon, mate... quit torturing me... " cries out Hemsworth. Pine comes in for a closer look as Pratt begins his descent. It took a couple of tries, but the cock head was finally able to breach the entrance. "That's it... OH, PRATT... YOU'VE GOT A HOT TIGHT HOLE!"

"How much of it is in?" asked Pratt nervously.

"It's just a little bit past the head, mate." replies Hemsworth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" yelps Pratt.

"Don't be such a baby... " hisses Hemsworth. "Slide down and enjoy the ride, mate!" Pratt grits his teeth and starts to slide down the Aussie's fuck pole. "That's it, Pratt... all the way down..."

"Oh, man..." starts Pine. " I wish you could see it from here. Your arse is hugging every inch of that Hemsworth man meat!" 

Pratt lets out a loud moan as he forces the last couple of inches and slides himself down the base of Hemsworth's thick cock. Everything is suddenly quite still as he gives his asshole a chance to get used to having Thor's hammer up his ass. Hemsworth decides to get things going by twitching his cock. This sends shockwaves up Pratt's spine.

"Hey, Pine..." says Hemsworth. "Why don't ya climb on up and slide your ass down Pratt's cock?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Pine slathers Pratt's cock with lube while sticking couple of slick fingers up his own hole. He scissors quickly forcing himself to loosen up. Pine climbs on the table and pushes Pratt down so that he is laying on Hemsworth's torso. Pratt reaches down and makes sure that Hemsworth's cock is still lodged up his ass. Pine squats down and aligns his asshole with Pratt's cock, which is now standing straight up. "I wanna see you two kiss..."

Pratt turns his head to the side to meet Hemsworth's eager mouth. Hemsworth caresses Pratt's face as they start sucking on each other's tongue. Pratt breaks from the kiss and let's out a whimper as Pine manages to slide all the way down in one smooth motion. He grinds his ass as soon as he can feel Pratt's pubes grazing his asshole.

"Oh man...", says Pratt. "Your ass is really hungry for cock, huh, Pine?"

He just nods and starts bouncing on that cock. Each time Pine is almost completely almost off of Pratt's cock, he slams back down. Pine squeezes his ass tight, making Pratt moan. Hemsworth stays still for a moment until he's able to calculate the perfect timing so that he's pulling out of Pratt's ass at the same time that Pine is on the ascent. He pounds into Pratt's tight hole just as Pine grinds all the way down to the base of Pratt's cock.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Pratt hollers as his eyes roll back into his head. "YOU GUYS ARE... OH, FUCK!" Hemsworth and Pine are in perfect unison. The pounding and grinding... relentlessly setting all of Pratt's inner glands into over drive. He is reduced to screaming out some semblance of words, if any. "OH... FUC... YOU'RE GON-NAAAA... AHH SHIT... I'M GONNA... OH, FUUUUCK!"

Pine quickly slides off of Pratt's throbbing cock. Pratt is cumming, no blasting his load without touching himself. He is laying on top of Hemsworth with his arms flailing to the sides. Pine manages to wrap his lips around Pratt's cock, catching some of his spunk. Pratt's eyes are wide open as he tries to fuck Pine's mouth, squeezing his ass around Hemsworth's man RAMMER!

"OH FUCK, MATE... ", screams out Hemsworth. "I.. I'M CU... AAAH... I... CUMMING UP YOUR SWEET TIGHT ASS! He thrusts and pushes his cock in to the hilt as he explodes. Pratt is squeezing his ass and milking Hemsworth dry.

"THAT'S IT MAN..." hollers Pratt. "SHOOT THAT LOAD! CUM UP MY ASS!" Pratt bounces up and down on Hemsworth's erupting hammer. "OH, FUCK... THAT'S IT... BREED MY FUCKING ASS!!!"


	3. Hemsworth's cherry gets popped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth, the Nordic God, Thor, has an ass that is muscular, bubble-licious and perfect for getting plowed with a larger than average cock!

Evans and Hardwick enter the cabin to find Pine, Pratt and Hemsworth all snuggled together by the fireplace. Their bodies are intertwined that you couldn't really tell who's limbs belonged to whom.

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party..." sighed Hardwick as he places his bags on the far corner of the cabin. "Do you smell that Evans?"

"OH, WOW..." utters Evans as he sniffs the air. "Smells like a bucket of man butter!" Evans places his gear near Hardwick's bags. "So fresh I can almost taste it..."

Hardwick walks over to the trio by the fireplace and does an up close inspection. He smiles wickedly, then licks the drizzle of cum on Pine's face. This immediately wakes up Pine and starts kissing Harwick back. The moans coming from Hardwick's mouth awakens Hemsworth. He raises his head and looks around the cabin. He spots Evans and quickly nudges Pratt awake.

"It's about time you two got here..." says Pratt as he strokes Hemsworth's hardening cock. "Why don't you come on over here and wrap your sweet lips on this?"

Evans didn't have to be asked twice. He ran over and got down on all fours. He opened his mouth, letting Pratt guide Hemsworth's cock into it. Evans sticks out his tongue and licks Hemsworth's cock head which is now oozing quite a bit of pre-cum. Pratt lets go of Hemsworth's cock as it glides into Evans' hot mouth. Pratt repositioned himself so that he can give "Thor" a rim job while Evans sucks him all the way down to the base of his pulsing cock. Hemsworth throws his head back and let's out a throaty wail. He slowly lifts his head upright in time to glance over towards Hardwick's growing hard cock.

"Holy fuck..." , yells Hemsworth. "Hardwick, you're fucking huge, mate!" Everything suddenly stops and all eyes are on Hadwick's cock. Hemsworth reaches for it and can barely wrap his large hand around it. "Jesus fucking Christ... I gotta have that monster up my arse mate!"

Everyone quickly disengaged to change positions. Hemsworth lays down on the floor in the middle of the cabin. Pratt and Evans take each one of his ankles and pulls Hemsworth's legs up and out to the side. Pine applies a liberal amount of lube in and around Hemsworth's arsehole. As soon as he is properly prepped, Pine steps aside to give Hardwick space. Everyone watches as Hardwick slathers lube up and down his gorgeous eleven inch cock. Its bulbous head leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

"Oh, man..." Pratt hisses out. "I wanna see that monster plow his tight hole!"

"You are gonna enjoy this Hemsworth!" , says Evans as he leans in and gives Hemsworth a kiss.

Hardwick kneels down and positions himself in front of Hemsworth's splayed body. He lines up his hard pulsing monster of a cock with Hemsworth's wet, yearning hole. He taps the tip of his cock, teasing Thor's hole. Hemsworth looks down with his eyes wide open... Will his tight virgin arsehole be able to handle Hadwick's length and girth? Hemsworth lets out a lusty cry as the head of Hardwick's cock breaches his opening.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" cries out Hemsworth. "AAAAAAH! HOLY SHIT!" Hardwick stops and lets Hemsworth get accustomed to his huge intruder. "OH, WOW!" Hemsworth grits his teeth. His eyes squeezing shut. He finally looks up at all the guys and says, "I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS, MATES..."

"YES, YOU CAN!" says Evans. "BREATHE, HEMSWORTH. JUST BREATHE!"

Hemsworth lets out another strangled cry as Hardwick slides in another inch. "O-HO... FUCK! HARDWICK, YOU'RE SO FUCKING HUGE... AAAH!"

"Oh, man..." Hardwick chuckles. "His tight hole is trying to shit me out!"

"COME ON, HEMSWORTH..." Evans says leaning towards Hemsworth ear. "YOU CAN TAKE IT!"

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE..." says Pratt as he hands Hemsworth's right ankle to Pine. "Here... hold this..." Pratt walks behind Hardwick and shoves his hips forward, plunging his cock all the way up Hemsworth's arse! "THERE... NOW YOU'RE FUCKED!"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" , Hemsworth wails out. "OH MY G... OH, FUCK!"

"HE IS SO FUCKING TIGHT!!!" , cries out Hardwick.

Hemsworth looks at Hardwick then looks at the other guys. He has never felt so vulnerable and yet so turned on at the same time. He can not believe that Hardwick's eleven inch monster is inside him... so deeply inside him. Pratt cradled Hemsworth's head in his hands and lifted it up.

"Look at your asshole..." began Pratt. "Look at how much it's gripping the base of that beautiful thick hard cock..." Hemsworth lets out a whimper as he feels Hardwick's cock twitch. "Your hot muscle ass is hungry for it..." Pratt nods towards Hardwick and mouths, "Pull out very slowly."

"NO, NO, NO!" Hemsworth yells out. "I... I... OH, GOD!"

"Go ahead, Hemsworth... Tell him what you want." says, Pratt. Hardwick stops. He looks at Hemsworth. All he wants to do is start plowing that hot Aussie ass, but he waits. Hemsworth looks down towards his arsehole. His arsehole is wrapped tightly around the halfway point of Hardwick's throbbing cock. Everyone stops moving, waiting with anticipation. "I want you to fuck me... SAY IT", Pratt commands. Hemsworth looks right into Hardwick's eyes.

Hemsworth is trying to form words but all that comes out are a series of "AHS" and low moans. His whole body vibrates from his arsehole all the way up his back every time Hardwick's cock twitches. He can't believe that it actually seems as though his arse is hungry for it.

"COME ON HEMSWORTH...", says Evans. "Just say it..."

"I... OH, GOD..." says, Hemsworth. "I want it... I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME."

At first, Hardwick starts nice and slow. Hemsworth's head falls back and let's out a lusty cry each time that cockhead hits his prostate. He finally understands why the guys he's fucked in the past cry out each time he plunged all the way in. He has finally discovered that magical spot. Soon Hemsworth is thrusting his hips upwards to meet the Hardwick's thrusts. Each time the angle gets better so that Hardwick is striking that magical spot precisely.

"OH, YES!" , hollers Hemsworth. "THAT'S IT, HARDWICK... GIVE IT TO ME!" By now Pine, Evans and Pratt are standing over Hemsworth playing with their own raging hard cocks. Hardwick changes things up a bit by pushing forward so that his arms are anchoring Hemsworth's bent knees towards the shoulders. Hardwick braces his hands on the floor on either side of Hemsworth's ribcage. In this new position he is able to really plow Thor's hole nice and deep.

"HOLY FUCK!" Hemsworth cries out. He could feel his channel open up even deeper. "AAAAH! JESUS, HARDWICK! DID YOU... OH... MY G-O-D!"

"OH, YES!", shouts Evans. "HARDWICK GETS LONGER AND THICKER RIGHT BEFORE HE..."

"AAAH... FUCK ME!" Hemsworth bellows as he pulls himself up towards Hardwick's face. "SLAM FUCK MY HOLE! YOUR HUGE HARD COCK FEELS SO GOO.... AAAAAA... SHIT... OH, FUCK!"

"SO TIGHT..." , howl's Hardwick. "SO FUCKING TIGHT... OH, FUCK... I'M GONNA... OH, F-U-C-K!"

"DO IT...", screams Hemsworth. "CUM UP MY ARSE! BREED MY FUCKING HOLE!"

Hardwick is slam fucking Hemsworth. He is barely pulling out. Hemsworth reaches down to to touch his ass ring as it clamps down onto the hot pulsing cock. It feels too good. With all his might Hemsworth squeezes his arse and holds himself down to the base of Hardwick's cock. Hemsworth suddenly lets out this loud roar. He is cumming without even touching himself. He spews load after load all over his rock hard abs, chest and even his face. All that pressure and tightness finally pushes Hardwick to the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!" Hardwick squeals out."OH, FUCK... I'M CUMMING UP THOR'S ARSE!"


	4. Evans gets his wish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans has lusted over Pratt and Pine for a while now. Tonight he gets it.

Hardwick shoots his last load up Hemsworth's arse. He has never shot that many loads or that intensely. His body collapses on top is Hemsworth's who is still feeling the aftermath of being "HARDWICKED!" His softened eleven inch cock finally slipped out of Hemsworth's arse.

"WOW!" , exclaims Pratt. "I still can't believe that it finally happened!"

"Yeah, man..." begins Pine. "Someone got to pop Thor's cherry!" Pratt, Evans and Pine get up and walk over to the other side of the cabin.

"Not just anyone... The one guy with the biggest cock out of all of us!" says, Evans. "How does it feel, Hemsworth?"

"Amazing, mate..." starts Hemsworth. "Pretty fucking amazing!"

Hemsworth lifts Hardwick's face and kisses him deeply. Harrdwick reaches down to Hemsworth's arse. "Oh, man... you're leaking, Thor...", exclaims Hardwick. "I don't wanna waste it, do you?" Hemsworth shakes his head "No" then opens his mouth. Hardwick scoops up his cum out of Hemsworth's arse and begins to feed it to him. Hemsworth greedily licks the fingers clean as he looks into Hardwick's eyes. "That's good, Thor... Looks like my pounding your ass worked up your appetite!" Hemsworth moans as Hardwick continues to satisfy his hunger by scooping up more of cum out of his arse until it stopped leaking.

"THAT IS SO HOT!", yells out Pratt as he resumes stroking his cock.

"You know what's even be hotter?" asks Hemsworth. Everyone stops and looks at him. "PRATT AND PINE FUCKING EVANS AT THE SAME TIME!" Pine and Pratt are just about knocked off their feet. They look at each other, then at Evans who is blushing a bright rosy red.

"Actually...", Evans begins. "It's one of the reasons why i wanted this get together of the Chrises to happen..."

"Alright then..." says Hemsworth as he slowly sits up, still holding onto Hardwick. "Let's make this happen!"

Evans begins by bringing the bench over to the center of the room. "Pine and Pratt..." ,says Evans. "Straddle the bench facing each other." The two anxious hunks do as they are told. "Slide over towards the center..." Pine and Pratt meet at the center. They stroke each other's cocks while over lapping their legs on each other. "OH yeah... That's good. REAL GOOD!"

Pratt and Pine look at Evans who tosses them a new tube of lube from his bag. They each squeeze a dollop of goo and proceed to slather it up and down each other's hard cock. Evans then takes the tube as he positions himself, squatting over the two glistening man meats. He squeezes a huge amount of lube up his ass. Pratt and Pine grab each of Evans' muscular cheeks and pull apart to reveal a wet eager pink asshole. They probe his hole with a couple of fingers making Evans throw his head back and moan. Evans is determined to get double penetrated. As soon as he felt he was ready he starts lowering himself on to Pratt and Pine's combined cocks!

"AAAAH... ", says Evans. The two hard cocks slip in at the same time. "OH, FUCK!" Evans pauses to let his hole adjust to having both Pine and Pratt's cock heads.

"How does it feel, mates?", asks Hemsworth.

"FEELS FUCKING AMAZING!", exclaims Pratt as he caresses Evans' back.

"I... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING...", says Pine.

"OH, BELIEVE IT, PINE..." ,starts Evans. "IT'S HAPPENING... AAAAH!" Evans glides himself all the way down until both cocks are engulfed in his ass. Then just for good measure, he grinds his ass making both Pine and Pratt moan. Soon Evans is slowly going up and down, riding Pratt and Pine. Hemsworth and Hardwick get up and join the trio. Hardwick hooks his arms under Evans' armpits and holds him up, keeping him from falling over. Hemsworth kneels down in front and starts licking Captain America's balls. Evans is in pure ecstasy, riding Pine and Pratt, Hemsworth licking his balls all at the same time. 

"AAAAHHH!!!" Evans screams. His senses are overloaded. The feeling of two hard cocks pulsing inside his well stretched hole... Hemsworth sucking and licking his balls. Hardwick bends forward to give him a big wet kiss! Evans can feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. Hardwick's biceps are bulging as he helps The Captain go up and down. "OH, MY FUCK... OH GOD!!!"

"OH, FUCK..." , moans Pratt. "RIDE IT, CAPTAIN... " Evans tries with all his might to squeeze his ass tightly as the two hard cocks thrust into his hot hole. "THAT'S IT... OH, SHIT!"

Hemsworth starts to lick southward until he is flicking his tongue right on Evans' over stuffed ass ring. This is was too much for "The Captain"... He suddenly starts shooting his load everywhere. He is so turned on that he almost shoots all the way up to the ceiling. Evans is cumming like he had never done before. Splatters of his hot load land on Pratt's chest and Pine's taught belly. Some of it land right on Hemsworth's lips as he continues to assult Evans' asshole with his lips and tongue.


End file.
